


Defrost

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought having you here would help with defrosting Marian.” Regina's lips curl up into an ugly smile, “Obviously I was mistaken, as with everything else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defrost

“I thought having you here would help with defrosting Marian.” Regina's lips curl up into an ugly smile, “Obviously I was mistaken, as with everything else.” 

Elsa's pretty face pinches, and Regina can taste the needless apology in the air before her lips even open. “I'm-”

“Don't. You should go back to the Charmings.” 

Elsa doesn't bolt like she expects though, sliding over on the couch to be closer. “Do you wish to talk about it?” 

It feels like for the first time the asker actually intends the question and offer. (The cricket certainly doesn't count, that is simply work for him.) Perhaps it's the surprise, or exhaustion, or mess of emotions, or constant failure lately, but something makes her respond sincerely.

“Every time I think I'm getting close to my happy ending, it's ruined. And now, I feel jealous trying to save her life- and I don't think I can truly love him. True love isn't like that, isn't dark or covetous.”

“Does he make you happy?” 

Regina raises an unimpressed eyebrow, her voice gone flat. “Did you hear me? He's my happy ending- a fairy pointed him out to me.” 

“Either you've changed, or you need to fight for your happiness.” 

“You make it sound so simple.” 

Elsa gives her a sad smile, “The most difficult things often are.” 

“What would you do?” 

“I'd move on.” Regina exhales harshly, and Elsa adds, “but my sister would fight, and she's always been the happier child.” 

“Helpful,” Regina says dryly. 

Elsa shrugs, “There is lots of love and happiness in the realms, you just need to know whom you cannot do without. The rest are replaceable.” 

For the second time in one day, the young blonde surprises her. “Cold,” Regina says with a sardonic smile, “and who is irreplaceable to you?” 

Her fingers fly up to the snowflake necklace, “My sister. You?” 

Her thoughts keep circling around an odd point- Robin was certainly no Daniel, but she'd moved past Daniel. Her heart could survive Robin leaving, had already really, without her reverting back to a monster. 

“Henry, my son.”

Elsa smiles, painfully bright like fresh snow, “Then seek again.” 

.

Regina keeps expecting Elsa to disappear into the heroes' fold, but she never does. She helps research for possible cures, and works on her magic when she tires of books. Her and Henry get along great, even better when she magics up some ice cream one afternoon. Henry excitedly realizes she can make any flavor instantly with the right ingredients, and one shopping trip later the two are creating a giant mess in the kitchen while Regina reads with a small smile. 

The only way to save Marian doesn't sound so scary anymore.

.

When Elsa begins sleeping in Regina's bed, her nightmares shift. The voices call her a monster for more reasons, and her sister is long dead. 

She wakes up cold, and Regina holds her tightly as though she takes the ill sleep as a personal offense. Regina asks what upset her, promises floating under her words. She lies and says it was just a monster, a manageable beast of darkness. 

Regina's smile is all teeth, “Don't worry, I'm far scarier than any monster your mind can create.” 

It isn't true, not even close- but the words still soothe.

.

“I could love you, you know,” Elsa remarks one night. 

Regina's heartbeat sputters, logic saving her. “It would never work, we're of two realms.” 

“It could if you let it.” 

A pair of sparkling slippers come to mind, but Regina doesn't voice them. Perhaps because she still hasn't gotten the hang of not standing in front of her own happiness, or perhaps because she knows it'd be too risky to ever be comfortable. Constant worries about either Henry or Elsa's safety, constant-

“We could be happy together,” Elsa whispers.

_We already are_ , is caught in Regina's throat, and she holds Elsa tightly. Knowing her luck, tomorrow they'll find Anna, and Elsa will go away to her kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I do take prompts (and heh, will hopefully be doing at least 22 more ouat things) at my [tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
